A Hard Look into The Future
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER!After killing himself in 1832, Javert finds himself in 2105. He meets Sherlock Holmes and in an adventure he'll never forget, whille trying to find a way back to his own time. READ AND REVIEW! Completed Story
1. Ch 1: Revival and Astonishing revelaions

A Hard look Into the Future Part 1  
  
by Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Author's Note: Hi everyone. Here is my first crossover/ time travel fic with Javert! It's at an omniscent point of view, but as Javert see's it. Enjoy! For those who would like to see the prequel to this, Please read "The Case of the Desperate Nation" at http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=917997. This wil help you understand this a bit better if you're confused. ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: These characters do not belong to me. Les Miserables is the property of Victor Hugo. Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century is the property of it's creators and writers. The story however is mine. Please do not take it without my permission.  
  
summary: After killing himself in 1832, Javert finds himself 274 years in the future, in 2105. There he meets Sherlock Holmes and finds himself in adventure he'll never forget, whille trying to find a way back to his own time...  
  
For all of you who don't know about Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, it is an animated cartoon about Sherlock Holmes (who in this series is a real person) is brought back to life after his arch nemises is brought back to life. This takes place in New London  
  
Here's the Breakdown of the characters  
  
Sherlock Holmes- Do I really need to explain this?  
  
Inspector Beth Lestrade- New Scotland Yard Inspector that brings Holmes back to life after seeing his arch nemesis  
  
Dr. John Watson- Compudrid assistant of Beth Lestrade and friend of Sherlock Holmes  
  
Sir Evan Hargreaves- Genetic Engineer that brings Holmes Back to life using a rejuvination machine  
  
The Baker Street Irregulars- The "helpers" of Sherlock Holmes. They do research and help out with some of the cases. Comprised of Deidre, Tennyson, and Wiggins.  
  
Prof. James Moriarty- arch enemy of Sherlock Holmes that met his end 200 years before, but was cloned in the 22nd Century  
  
Dr. Martin Fenwick- Unethnical genetisist that uses the long dead Prof. Moriarty's DNA to make a clone of him. Minion.  
  
Now on to the Story! (FINALLY!) ^_^  
  
The Case of the Past Inspector (Part One)  
  
Inspector Javert heard noises, strange noises, as he came to. Opening his eyes, he saw things that startled him, even frightened him. Large shaped metal objects that seemed to hover in the air, noises. Strange noises he had never heard before echoed through the air; people dressed in the weirdest ways. Where WAS he?!?!?! Gasping, he stood painfully, and began to look around him. This wasn't Paris, this was a nightmare world, and he wanted out of it!  
  
Suddenly a little voice with a thick British accent called out, "Look, mummy, what a creepy-looking panhandler!"  
  
He turned and saw a small boy, no more than five, with brown hair and eyes. Beside him, his mother, a blond-haired, blue-eyed woman looked at the policeman.  
  
"Tommy, you shouldn't make fun of people less fortunate than yourself! Excuse my son, sir, he's so little...oh, here's a few credits for you." She placed a few small credits in his hand.  
  
This infuriated the police inspector. He bellowed, "I am NOT a poor man, and I DEMAND to know where I am!"  
  
The woman looked astonished. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "HELP, POLICE! THIS MAN IS A MADMAN!"  
  
He couldn't stop the lady from screaming. Panicking, he ran into the alleyway. Gasping for breath, the inspector's eyes met the ground where there was a shattered mirror.  
  
Looking down, he saw that his reflection was the same, though most of his ashen hair had come loose from its black velvet tie, and there were bags under his eyes from lack of sleep in the past...what was it, two days? His wool coat and shirt were ripped in some places too.  
  
Suddenly, he heard the woman's voice, "He ran in there, officer!" Javert heard the footfalls, but he couldn't move. I guess I haven't any choice, he thought to himself.  
  
"Police Inspector Lestrade, New London Police! Come out with your hands up!" The voice sounded oddly feminine. Could this world have WOMEN as police officers? He shuddered at the thought.  
  
"Inspector Lestrade, New London police, put your hands up and come out slowly!" The voice was certainly feminine, though slightly deeper.  
  
Not wanting to get himself in any more trouble, he slowly put his hands up and walked out of the alleyway and onto the sidewalk to the waiting police officer. She was tall,  
  
5'8" from what he could determine, with chestnut hair that had a long streak of light brown. The officer was holding a strange type of gun and was wearing a BIZARRE version of a police uniform.  
  
"Officer," Javert said calmly, "I didn't mean to cause any trouble. I simply wanted to know where I am."  
  
She kept a straight face, saying in a voice that was kind, but had authority, "I will help you find out what you want to know, sir, but first, I'm sorry to say, I'll have to arrest you for disturbing the peace."  
  
He sighed and nodded, but just as the officer was going to place the cuffs on his wrists, a voice rang out. "What are you doing, Lestrade?"  
  
To Be continued.... 


	2. Ch 2: Deductions and Discoveries

The Case of the Past Inspector  
  
Part 2  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
Disclaimer: See Chapter 1  
  
A/N: Hello Everyone. Here is part two of my story. Thank you Amz for your review. Now, onto the show! Inspector Javert and the woman turned to see who was speaking. The older inspector saw a tall man, with blondish-brown hair, a traveling coat and hat that was brown. This man looked like HE was from the 19th century.  
  
"What are you doing, Lestrade?" the younger man asked again.  
  
"I am arresting this man for disturbing the peace, Holmes," said the police officer, with an annoyed hiss.  
  
The man snorted. "With all due respect, I think that this gentleman," he gestured to the old man, "has had enough of this and would like to know where he is. It's obvious he is not from New London, and perhaps, not even from this century. Uh...what IS your name, sir?"  
  
Javert was shocked. How did he know all this? Quickly regaining his composure, he said with a firm tone, "I am Inspector Javert of-"  
  
The younger man stopped him with a gesture of his hand. "Please, allow me. You are Inspector Javert, as you said, from Paris. A police officer for quite some time, you came from the year...1832, I believe. You believe in remaining on duty almost always, have very little leisure time. You are a bachelor and..." The man looked over him again. "...you are a Gypsy." That struck him; he took a step back, and looked wide-eyed at the young man. "Finally," said the gentleman, "you are very distraught at being here."  
  
Javert remained shocked. How? How could this man figure out all this by just looking at him?  
  
"How did you know all that?" Javert demanded. "You have only known me for a few moments!"  
  
The young man chuckled. "I used my eyes and my brains. You have a Parisian accent; I recognized it immediately because I spent some time in France. You said that you're an inspector, so I determined that you must have spent much of your time gaining the rank of inspector and remaining so without a promotion. I also recognized the clothing of 1832 because I studied the fashions of many decades. I knew that you were a man of very little leisure because you introduced yourself as 'Inspector' instead of by your name, so that would mean that either you do not socialize very much, or you care only for your duty. You wear no wedding band and your skin is slightly darker than other Mediterranean types, which means that you must have gotten it somewhere else -- from a Gypsy, of course. They are the only people who have such dark skin that are not African or Asian. Finally, I saw the expression when you got a first glance at Lestrade here, which means that you never had set eyes on such odd clothing. Trust me; I thought it was odd when I first came here, too." He smiled kindly, which led Javert to grin a bit.  
  
"That is exemplary sir! What is the name of the man who can deduce a person so well?"  
  
"I am Sherlock Holmes; at your service, Inspector Javert. Welcome to 2103 in the 22nd century, sir."  
  
"22ND CENTURY! OH MY-" he exclaimed. This was too much for him and he swayed . The woman caught him before he could fall to the ground.  
  
"Oh, I can't even remember -- how I got here!"  
  
"What's the last thing you remember then, Inspector?"  
  
"I think- it was-" But he was interrupted again by a young voice calling "Mr. Holmes!" Three young teenagers (at least that's what Javert thought them to be) had run up to meet the small group. A young girl whom, Javert thought, could be no more than 14; a young African boy, and a young blond-haired boy that was in a VERY odd vehicle.  
  
"What's up, Mr. Holmes?" the young man asked. He was tall, brown- skinned, and wearing very strange clothing that was ripped at the shoulders, leaving the young man with bare arms, and what he had thought were bandages on his hands. The girl smiled. She had short, VERY short, brown hair and light blue eyes with a thick British accent. She had on a long-sleeved shirt and...PANTS?  
  
"Irregulars, I would like you to meet Inspector Javert. Mr. Javert, these are my friends and -- helpers. Deidre..." The girl waved and said hello. "...Wiggins..." The teenaged boy said, "Nice to meet ya."  
  
"...and Tennyson."  
  
"BUR-WHIR BEEP," 'said' Tennyson.  
  
"What did he say?" Javert asked.  
  
"He said, 'hello, sir.'"  
  
"Thank you, Deidre. Now, let's go back to Baker Street. We can see what we can do to help you get caught up to the last 271 years, and determine how to get you home."  
  
To Be continued.. 


	3. Ch 3: Three: More discoveries

The Case of the Past Inspector  
  
Part 3  
  
by Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: See Part 1  
  
A/N: Hi everyone here is part three of the story. Please Don't forget to read/ review. I'd like to thank Maureen, the webmaster of the Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, for her BETA- reading. I appreciate it. THANK-YOU!  
  
and Now on to the new chapter ^_ ^  
  
"So, this is what the distant future looks like..." Javert's voice was far off and almost dreamy. His eyes darted around his new surroundings.  
  
"You like it? I thought it was very impressive the first time I saw the 22nd century."  
  
"Really? When are you from, Monsieur Holmes? I believe that you come from the 19th century too, judging from your style of clothing."  
  
"Well, I was born in 1854, I lived until 1946, and then I died. But Inspector Lestrade here," he gestured to the woman, "brought me back to life."  
  
'I brought him back to life after I thought that his nemesis, Professor James Moriarty was brought back to life."  
  
The older Inspector was astonished. "How?"  
  
"Ooh, that's a little complicated. But I went to a scientist who studies and work with human genes, and he put Mr. Holmes in a special machine that brings dead cells and such back to life," explained Inspector Lestrade.  
  
"Oh," was the older man's only reply. "This place, is so -- different," he said, watching hovercraft fly above him. "I'm sure that if anyone from the 1800's saw this, they would believe it to be fictional." He saw the younger inspector smile.  
  
"So, what brings you here to the 22nd century, Inspector?" inquired the dark-haired blue-eyed teenager.  
  
"I- I'm not really sure, mademoiselle. All I remember is the bridge near Notre Dame, the Pont-au-Change..."  
  
"Beep, whir, beep." Tennyson, the young man in the strange wheelchair 'said'  
  
"What did he say?" he asked the other two teenagers.  
  
"He said that he read a book about a man named Javert, and he was a police inspector, just like you. The police inspector chased a man, and ended his life by jumping from a bridge on the Pont-au-Change. The book was called Les...Miserables, I think is its name."  
  
"It sounds almost like the adventure I had," commented the older Inspector. They all had walked a short distance in silence, when they came up to a strange piece of metal that was silver and red.  
  
"Here we are. We'll get to Baker Street faster in this," the police officer called over her shoulder. Javert stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"We're going to travel in that...thing?!?!?" exclaimed Inspector Javert.  
  
"Well, yeah! How else do you suggest we get there? walk?" The woman laughed. "Er- is this thing safe to be in?" the old man asked, looking over the craft with worry.  
  
"Yes, this vehicle is safe as can be. We are strapped in with safety belts, so that way, we don't move as we're flying," explained the robot.  
  
"WE FLY IN THIS -- THIS -- MACHINE???" The two teenagers coughed in their hands, trying not to smile as they watched the man's face contort in horror.  
  
"Uhh..yeah!" Inspector Lestrade said, almost in a cocky teenaged tone.  
  
"I AM NOT GOING IN THAT THING!" Javert screeched.  
  
The detective shook his head. "Watson, you go with Lestrade in the hovercraft. We'll -- er, meet you there."  
  
Nodding, the woman and robot leapt into the craft and sped off. Holmes said calmly. "Come, monsieur."  
  
To Be continued..... 


	4. Ch 4 and 5: revival of a nemisis, breaki...

The Case of the Past Inspector  
  
Part 4  
  
by Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N : Here I am! I added the address to the prequal of this story in chapter 1 for all you who don't understand this. And for being such patient boys and girls, I'm posting one long chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 Sir Evan Hargreaves sighed as he finished writing in his journal. The lab was silent but for the humming of the machines. It had been a long day; the rejuvenation machine had broken down and it took all day to fix it. But it worked now, just barely. He didn't know if the rejuvenation would bring back a life or not, and he had no intentions of finding out. The rotund scientist turned suddenly when he heard a loud crash from outside the door.  
  
"Percy, is that you?" he called out to his robot servant, but received no reply. Concerned, as his laboratory had been broken into once before, Hargreaves pulled an ionizer from his coat pocket and waited.  
  
He didn't have to wait long though. A moment later, a pale-skinned, orange-haired man entered, carrying a body in his arms and an odd- looking ionizer awkwardly in his right hand. The scientist knew who these men were. The one with orange hair was Dr. Martin Fenwick, wanted geneticist. The man in his arms wearing 19th century clothing was Professor Moriarty, New London's most wanted man, who had been shot and killed a week before. What surprised him was the corpse's good condition. 'Modern technology must have played a role in that.' he noted with some disgust.  
  
"Dr. Hargreaves. Just the man I wanted to see. I have someone that needs to be brought back to life and you are just the man to do it."  
  
"I'll never help the likes of you, Fenwick," Hargreaves snapped.  
  
The evil geneticist waved the gun perilously. "Oh, I have a feeling you will. Before my master died, he created this gun. It's more powerful, shoots farther and is more deadly. Now drop your weapon," he snarled.  
  
Hargreaves, seeing no other alternative, dropped the ionizer and held up his hands, moving towards both men. The movement caused Fenwick to drop the corpse and point the gun towards the other man's chest.  
  
"I wouldn't make any sudden movements if I were you," the rat-like man hissed.  
  
"I just want to see what kind of wound that he had," Hargreaves whispered, kneeling beside the body of the ex-criminal. He saw the wound, a close range shot by a ionizer, which punctured the heart. Getting up again, he addressed the rat-man.  
  
"I don't think that my rejuvenation machine works. Even if it did, there would be no way that he would survive for more than-" He gasped as the gun was pointed at his face.  
  
"You'll make it work or it'll be your life!" growled the evil geneticist.  
  
"Al-all right," the round scientist stuttered. Carefully, he lifted the corpse, shuddering as he did so, and placed him in the rejuvenation machine and hooked up the machines to his body. When he was finished with that, Sir Evans went to the monitoring screen across the room. After starting the process, he turned as announced to Fenwick.  
  
"The rejuvenation could take anywhere from 24 to 48 hours, if all goes well."  
  
"Very well. Then I will wait here," Fenwick said calmly. ************* The hours that passed seemed to go by at an excruciating pace. The rotund geneticist remained at his computer council the entire time, checking the progress of the process, and making sure all was going well.  
  
The rat-like man paced the room, occasionly looking up at the machine that held his master. For the millionth time he asked, "Is he ready now?" and for the first time in those millions, the geneticist answered "Yes."  
  
The metal doors opened slowly, and Sir Evans removed the unconscious man from the depths of the machine, and carried Moriarty to the gurney on which, two years before, Sherlock Holmes had awakened from death after two-hundred years. After strapping the breathing mask to the revived criminal's face, he turned to the wanted geneticist and declared, "He should be awake in a little while." An hour later, Moriarty did wake. Fenwick watched his master's eyes slide into focus.  
  
"Master?" the orange-haired minion whispered. Groggily, he sat up, while Fenwick removed the mask. "Fenwick? Am I -- alive?"  
  
"Yes, Master. We have Sir Evan Hargreaves to thank for your -- revival."  
  
"Well, then -- I think a proper reward is in order for our dear Sir Evan," he said.  
  
That was the last thing he saw, as the gun pointed towards him and he heard a shot ring out.... *************************************************************  
  
The two men and three teenagers continued to walk down the street towards Baker Street. Javert took in everything; the hovercrafts (which he still believed were metal flying machines), streetposts and the clothing that people around him wore.  
  
How different this place was compared to his Paris! He heard the younger men and teens speaking to him. He only responded by nodding dumbly, not caring what they were saying. How was he going to get free of this place and return to the Paris he knew? What was to become of him here? His jumbled thoughts were inturrupted when they arrived in front of a set of flats.  
  
"Here we are, monsieur, 221b Baker Street; my home," the detective said with a smile, beckoning them through the door and leading them up the steps. The group entered a small apartment that made the old inspector suddenly homesick. The rooms were in a nineteenth century fashion, and were more decorated than his own flat had been, with photographs, and rugs. To his left was a large desk with a strange flat box on top of it, and another flat board that had a bunch of buttons.  
  
"Must be another one of those 22nd century machines," Javert thought to himself. They were led into another room, which the old man reasoned to believe was the sitting room. It had two large chairs a fireplace, (which was unlit at the moment) and above on the mantel, there were pictures in frames, pipes and various small boxes. He gasped as a "metal man" came into the room calling out to the young detective.  
  
"Hello, Holmes, I thought you might want some tea." He looked at Javert. "Oh, who is this, Holmes?" Javert gasped and stood petrified with fright.  
  
"This is Inspector Javert, from Paris, Watson. M. Javert, this is my friend and faithful robot, Watson. He isn't familiar with New London; in fact, he comes to us from 1832," the younger man explained.  
  
"Oh. Very pleased to make your aquantince, monsieur...Javert. I will fetch another cup. Would you like some tea, sir?"  
  
Javert nodded numbly. "Y-yes, t-thank you." he stuttered. The metal man disappeared into the next room. From a short distance, Javert heard a voice from another room. The voice of the female Inspector.  
  
"Holmes! Come here and see this!" the woman called. The blond- haired man walked with quick steps to the room which they had entered from. Curious, Javert followed. When he looked at the big box (for that's what he believed it was) it had a woman in a feminine suit holding a stack of papers. Inspector Lestrade was standing next to the machine, a look of worry on her face.  
  
"Holmes, Sir Evans was badly wounded! Look!" she exclaimed to the young detective.  
  
"Continue!" she commanded. The woman in the box moved and talked!  
  
"Renowned genetic scientist Sir Evan Hargreaves, was discovered unconscious and half-dead today at his laboratory and home just outside of New London. There were fingerprints and DNA left behind, though they were slightly erased due to the haste of getting away. They were identified as the DNA of Dr. Martin Fenwick and Professor James Moriarty."  
  
The picture stopped moving all at once. Both Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade looked at one another, thunderstruck. "What does that mean?" Javert asked all at once, breaking the tension.  
  
"It means, my dear Inspector Javert, that my arch-enemy is back from the dead."  
  
To be continued...... (cruel, ain't it?? ^_^ ) 


	5. Chapter 6: Javert's Journal Entry

The Case of the Past Inspector Part 6  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, IIII'MMMM BAACCKK! I've had homework and projects up to my ears since term started! Anyhow, BTW, I'm hoping that it'll be more exciting next chapter and on, so stay tuned. Enjoy the Show! ^_^  
  
Javert sat at the rickety table in the little room, by way of "electricity" he wrote in an empty book that was formally Dr. Watson's. Yawning, he dipped the quill pen into the ink well, brushed off the acess, and put it to the paper. Mr. Holmes gave it to him and said that it might help him sort out his thoughts, as well as help him regain his memory. Though he didn'thave to remember; he knew already. But to please the gentleman that was putting him up, he wrote in the old journal.  
  
From the personal journal of Inspector Javert:  
  
June 9th, 2105  
  
Dear journal,  
  
I am seriously regretting ever jumping form that bridge. This place seems like a nightmare from which I cannot escape. Woman police officers, metal flying machines, and talking pictures are only a few things that makes me long for the time period I know. I wish that I could blame this on Jean Valjean for his exsistance here. but nay, I cannot. I can only blame myself. For showing compassion and letting my emotions get in the way.  
  
I am residing in the room that use to belong to Mr. Sherlock Holmes' freind, Dr. John Watson. Mr. Holmes explained to me that the metal man (called a robot) was the assistant of Inspector Lestrade. The robot took in the old journals of Holmes' former freind and believed himself to be Dr. Watson (though how that is possible is beyond my understanding.)  
  
Now a word about Mr. Sherlock Holmes. Mr. Holmes is a sincere gentleman, He has the air of a nighteenth century man, as well as the manner and behaviors. He seems to have adapted to this 22nd century life well. as though he understood right away. I have no doubt that we will get along very well together.  
  
Inspector Beth Lestrade (as she was fromally introduced) is quite a person. She is astoundingly strong, both physically and spiritually. Inspector Lestrade has amazing skills in both self-defense, and incrediably, knowlege of the law. Despite only knowing me for a day's time, she is calm and polite, a speaks to me as though I am a friend. Much of her behavior was not accepted in our society, but here it is.  
  
The problem of Mr. Holmes' arch nemisis, Proffesor James Moriarty's revival, is something that is plaguing them. They speak of him often, and with much worry and contempt. They tell me that he is quite orginazed in the criminal world and is a clever man who will not stop until he reaches his goal.  
  
Sighing his replaced the quill back in the ink well. Yawning again, he got up and sulked over to the bed. Laying back onto the pillow his eyes fluttered shut. 'Maybe I'll just rest them' he thought. Before he knew, Javert had fallen asleep....  
  
To be continued..... 


	6. Chapter 7: Diagnosis and a missing perso...

The Case of The Past Inspector (Chap. 7)  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hi again everyone. Not much to say here except that this is the chapter where it's going to get more exciting. (hopefully) Enjoy!  
  
Hey Hey: Cool *Jetson's theme* Meet Inspector Javert... ^_^ StarKnight: Thanks. One I did (Desperate Nation) is Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century. There are several of those on FF.net  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Javert awoke with a groan the next morning. Coughing horribly and opening his eyes he looked around. This room was completely unfamiliar! The old man closed his eyes and tried to remember what had happened. Then, it all came back to him  
  
"Oh yes. I dreamed that I threw myself to the Seine River and somehow landed in 22nd century London. I met a WOMAN police officer, a consulting detective named Sherlock Holmes, three street brats and a metal man named Watson. And when I wake up, I'll be in my old rooms. " The policeman's eyes flew open; it wasn't his chambers. Javert sighed heavily and cursed under his breath.  
  
A knock at the door roused the old inspector from his fury. Getting up, Javert swayed slightly, but went to the door anyway and opened it. There stood Watson, a bundle of clothes in his metallic hands.  
  
"Good Morning! I brought you some clothes to wear. You and Mr. Holmes are about the same size." The robot said in a cheerful tone.  
  
"And where is Mr. Holmes?"  
  
"Oh, he's on a case. He got it early this morning and didn't hesitate to get started on it. I'll leave you to change. Inspector Lestrade brought you something that might help you."  
  
The old man looked at Watson with a mixture of curiosity and confusion. Nodding, he quietly thanked him and shut the door. The grey-haired inspector dressed quickly and noted that the clothing fit him surprisingly well. After dressing, Javert went into the sitting room. On the coffee table was a strange flat metal box and glasses. The old man glanced at it intently, trying to discover what it might be for. Watson entered a moment later, a tea tray in hand.  
  
"Ah, I see you found the learning vids Lestrade left for you."  
  
"Excuse me- what?" The robot looked at him with dismay for a moment then, smiled. "Vids are learning tools. You put this," showing him a small metal disc, "goes into the machine, slide that," pointing to the weird goggles "over your eyes."  
  
"Oh." was Javert's only reply. He eased himself into the overstuffed armchair, careful not jar his aching ribs and still held the machine in hand. A sudden coughing fit overwhelmed the old man, causing the items to fall to the fall to the floor with a heavy "plunk" Both actions caught the robot's attention. Setting the tea tray aside, the robot came to his side.  
  
"M. Javert, are you alright. Good Heavens look at you!" he said, observing Javert's insipid face. "You're so pale and you're sweating! Hold still, let me scan you." The inspector shivered, but sat still. After a few moments, the old man heard a "hmmmm." From Watson.  
  
"Just as I thought." Watson said finally, "103 temperature, sweating, nausea, dizziness, severe coughing fits. It seems you have the beginning symptoms of pneumonia."  
  
The old detective coughed ruthlessly. Was that the reason he felt so terrible?  
  
"I insist that you retire immediately. I'll make you some broth and."  
  
A strange metallic ringing from the other room stopped the robot from finishing. He left, and a moment later, he heard the voice of Inspector Lestrade.  
  
"Watson, come to New Scotland Yard. Holmes is missing!"  
  
"What? Are you sure?"  
  
The rest of it was muffled, but the old inspector understood what was happening. What had happened in the few hours that Holmes had gone? Javert had made his decision in a moment's notice. Pulling himself out of the chair, the old man stood, but quickly fell back with a wave of dizziness and nausea. Javert forced himself to stand again, despite the overwhelming sickness, and went to the room he was residing in for his coat, stumbling all the way. That item was laying the edge of the bed, dry and mended. The old inspector made his way back into the sitting room.  
  
Watson walked in a second later, buttoning his black trench coat that hid his metal body. The robot regarded him in a concerned manner.  
  
"Where are you going Monsieur?"  
  
"I am going with you, of course."  
  
"You're not going anywhere! You're very ill."  
  
"I've made up my mind robot." Javert said finally.  
  
With a sigh, Watson went to the door and opened it.  
  
"Shall we?" he said  
  
  
  
To be continued........ 


	7. Chapter 8: Proving Worthiness and The Be...

The Case of the Past Inspector (pt8)  
  
Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG while. I've been studying for my S.A.T.'s and just haven't found the time to write. But I finally found some free time and I'll be using it to write and work on my website.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Inspector Javert sighed heavily, taking another glance out of the vehicle's window. What had he'd gotten himself *into*? It seemed strange that Holmes would go missing soon after the announcement that James Moriarty was on the loose. Whoever this man was, he was dangerous, no doubt about it. But Holmes didn't seem to be foolish enough to fall for a trap easily. Could he have been taken captive? A sudden coughing spasm overtook him. The old man took a deep breath and bent forward, the strap that held him in his seat pressing into his coat. The fit seemed to last ages, and when it had stopped, he looked up and saw the 'face' of the robot in the mirror. "By Heavens, are you alright Mister Javert?" the metallic 'man' exclaimed. "Maybe I should return you to Baker Street.."  
  
"NO!" the old man snapped, causing him to start coughing again. When he had finished, Javert said quietly "I'm alright." Watson grumbled something like  
  
"Stubborn man," and continued to drive.  
  
When the metal man had finally pointed out what was New Scotland Yard, Javert looked up at it in awe.  
  
The old man saw two metal-colored buildings that reached high into the night. The second building was leaning on the first. Strange, this place was VERY different from what the officer thought it was going to be. Then again, nothing was the same as it was in his time.  
  
The vehicle flew into a long passage lit with very bright illumination. The pair exited, and entered a large room. There stood Inspector Lestrade and another older, robust man with a grey head of hair and a disdainful look.  
  
"You've gone off your microchip, Watson!" The Chief Inspector exclaimed. "What is he?" pointing to Javert, "doing here?"  
  
"He's come to help us find Holmes, Chief Inspector." Watson replied quickly seeming almost human for a moment.  
  
"Watson, that's why we have police officers Watson!" the Old man roared. The old inspector felt himself turn red, but hurriedly defended himself.  
  
"Monsieur, please forgive me, but I could not help but accompany Watson on this case. I am-I was a police officer. I do believe I could be of help to you on this case."  
  
"We have enough help thank you." The Chief Inspector snapped.  
  
"Chief, please. AT LEAST give him a chance!" The female officer interjected. "He could be of great help to us."  
  
The Older Officer growled angrily, but then nodded. "Fine. If you want to take a rotting old man and turn him to a hero, far be it from me to intervene. But if he disappears, it'll be on your head!"  
  
The old man turned on heel and stomped out, muttering to himself.  
  
The three of them grinned. Lestrade turned to Javert and addressed him.  
  
"So, you're really going to help find Holmes?" The old man bobbed his head.  
  
"Yes. But it is quite strange that Mr. Holmes vanished at the same time that your Prof. James Moriarty re-appeared."  
  
"Hmmm." Watson pondered. "That is odd!"  
  
Javert turned to the robot. "At What Time did the news of M. Moriarty's revival come on?"  
  
"8:15 This Morning. Why?"  
  
The grey-haired man spoke to the woman next to him. "And what time did you call Watson and report the disappearance?"  
  
Lestrade thought about it for a moment and then said "About 8:30"  
  
"What time did you loose contact?"  
  
"About 8:25."  
  
"Do you know where he was?"  
  
"Yes, he said he was in Canterbury Street."  
  
Javert made a note of all this in his head.  
  
"Excellent, now we must be on our way." He announced.  
  
They were just about to leave the room, when another dizzy spell overtook him. Watson and Lestrade were instantly by his side, helping him up from the floor. He did not even know that he had collapsed.  
  
"Mr. Javert? Are you alright?" The young woman asked quickly.  
  
"Y-yes, I'm fine" was Javert's response, though it was shaky  
  
"He has the beginning symptoms of Pneumonia, but will not go home."  
  
"Are you sure you can do this?"  
  
The older Inspector smiled slightly. "I'm sure. Now, let's go."  
  
"Oh, I was going to ask you," Inspector Lestrade began, but stopped abruptly.  
  
"Yes?" Javert raised his head a little.  
  
"How did you learn to speak English? I mean you just seem the type to know it"  
  
The older Inspector chuckled. "I was on a hunt for this man named Jean Valjean. I thought, or rather I received intelligence that he was moving to England. So I started to learn English. But I met Valjean again before he could flee. Now, shall we?"  
  
To Be continued 


	8. Chapter 9: Fight, Rifts, and Searches

The Case of The Past Inspector (Part 9)  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: I know its been a long time, but now that summer's here I can finally  
work on this story as well as others I've been meaning to start and/or finish. WHAT! NO Reviews?!?! Please, PLEASE remember to press that little button that says "review story" at the bottom when you finish reading, I DO appreciate all imput (As long as it isn't flames.) I hope this chapter will  
get your attention.......  
  
The Case of the Past Inspector  
  
Part 9: Fight, Rifts, Searches and Awful Revelations  
  
The youngsters and Inspector Lestrade had met at Holmes' flat in Baker Street. Deidre had heard the news about the detective's dissapearence, had alerted her friends, and they had rushed over to meet Watson and join the search. The young girl and the woman argued for about ten minutes about not being able to go with the adults.  
  
"But Inspector," came the arguementive voice of the Deidre, "We'd be able to help ya find Mister 'Olmes!"  
  
"And I sat NO!" Snapped the older woman, "It could be dangerous! I won't risk my job to have a bunch of kids to play 'hero'."  
  
The girl looked a little crestfallen. "If Mister 'Olmes was 'ere..."  
  
"But he ISN'T! And even if he was, I wouldn't let you come along. This ain't a field trip! We're dealing with the most intellegent and masterful criminals known! I can't risk more lives than necessary," snarled Inspector Lestrade.  
  
Javert watched this arguement go on for a few moments before he decided to step in, trying to disperse the verbal conflict.  
  
"Inspector, I'm afraid I will have to quite agree with the young lady. We can cover more ground if we have more people searching. And if we go in pairs, then the likelyhood of danger is decreased."  
  
"But, if something suddenly occurs I would have to protect both myself AND the kid." growled the female inspector in a low tone.  
  
"Isn't that your job?" Javert said evenly. Lestrade flushed a little  
  
"I don't remember asking your opinion," she hissed as her eyes narrowed Javert lowered his head and blushed.  
  
He raised his head again, more deterimed, "I may not be your police superior, but I AM older than you, so you would do well to be quiet and listen!" The older man roared.The children and Watson were taken aback. A moment later, he calmed down and continued. "Now we should split up into three pairs and meet up back here. Deidre, I suggest you go with Watson. Tennyson, you can go with Inspector Lestrade, and you Mr. Wiggins, can come with me. I assume that we will be given proper tools for the search?"  
  
They glanced at him confused, but then the robot understood. The metal man stepped out of the room and then came back in with a thin black rod and the weapon that he had seen when he met Inspector Lestrade. "This is an Illuminator. All you do is flick the little switch and it gives you light." explained Watson. Javert nodded; that seemed easy enough. "This is an ionizer; it has two settings. Stun, which which'll knock a person unconcious and bound, which'll tie up somebody. Also, this is a Holowatch. Press the green button and we can be contacted." Again Javert nodded.  
  
"Think you can handle that INSPECTOR?" Lestrade said coldy, with a fake smile.  
  
He grinned, "Absolutely, INSPECTOR Lestrade," replied Javert with a self- assured smile. "Now, let's be off! We have no time to lose!" he called behind him.  
  
They made their way down to the street and then headed their seperate ways. Night was beiginning to fall as the clouds turned dark and began to fill up the sky. Javert and the boy walked for some distance in silence, then the young man spoke.  
  
"That was really awesome how you stuck up for Deidre. I mean, you really put the Inspector in her- er place. Ya kinda remind me of Jean Valjean character I read in Lit Class."  
  
Javert raised his head, "Jean Valjean?" he whispered.  
  
"Yea, He stuck up for people, tried to do the right thing and all that."  
  
Javert looked over to Wiggins and then focused his attention on the road. With what little light the lamps gave off, the old inspector saw a figure who wore a long cape, running down the dark street in front of them.  
  
"I think I spotted Holmes!" he exclaimed. Wiggins gave him a questioning glance.  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Positive!" he called back behind him as he started into sprint, the young man not far behind.  
  
The old man followed the shadow, but stopped upbruptly at the sight of the underground. He paused and tried to catch his breath, coughing and wheezing. His lungs ached and felt as though they were going to explode.  
  
"Down-there, I-think he went in-there," Javert said as he gasped for breath  
  
"You alright man?" the teenager asked in a worried voice.  
  
Javert nodded and took in a few deep agonizing breaths.  
  
He pressed the green button, and Watson came onto the little screen.  
  
"Watson," he yelled, "We think we found Holmes on-" he looked up at the street sign, "Hyde Street! I think he's going to the underground sewers."  
  
"We'll be there! Don't go in until we arrive," replied the robot, and then the image was gone.  
  
Javert looked over to Wiggins. "We don't have any time to wait."  
  
The police inspector turned on his illuminator and listened carefully for any sound. Wiggins caught up with him, and soon they were walking down the dreary tunnel in search of Holmes. Then he heard footsteps behind him. That didn't suprise him; Javert had thought it was Lestrade or the robot coming. But he had called only about five minutes ago, was it possible that technology was so advanced that travel could have taken no more than a few minutes? Javert heard the footsteps coming closer. He and Wiggins spun around, their iluminators casting a glow, revealing the shadow of Sherlock Holmes.  
  
Javert made the mistake of lowering his guard, he smiled and said "I'm glad we found you Monsieur Holmes, we were getting quite worried."  
  
Holmes pulled something from his coat, Javert tried to move but it was too late, the object came down heavily onto his head, his vision swam. The last thing Javert saw was Holmes' misted blue eyes. Then, he slipped into the sightless vacancy of unconciousness.  
  
To Be Continued......  
  
. 


	9. Chapter 10: Battle of Wits

The Case of the Past Inspector  
  
By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hello again everyone! Here is the 10th chapter of my little story. Please do not forget to read and review! Thanks!  
  
EternalDoclight: LOL. Thanks! ^_^  
  
Starknight: I agree; being called a "rotting old man" and getting knocked out is not my idea of a good day either. Thanks for the reviews!  
  
Note: () is an author note. Scroll down to the bottom of the story to read them.  
  
Chapter 10: Battle of wits  
  
Slowly, the world began to return to Javert. The murkiness of unconsciousness began to lift from his mind and allowed him to focus. Instantly, the old inspector smelled the rot of something not very far from him. There was a loud dripping noise coming from where ever he was that echoed overwhelmingly and gave him the sense that he was in some type of dungeon. Javert found that he was in some type of chamber, almost like a cell that had been recently constructed, as it had vertical metal bar door.  
  
'Like the ones in the prison' Javert though to himself. The old man tried to move, but found himself tied to a chair, his hands tied behind his back, and then tied around the middle of his body. He didn't fell the slight pressure of the communicator on his wrist or the ironizer in his pocket. He therefore assumed that these items had of course, had been confiscated.  
  
Javert snorted at this. In January of 1832, he had captured the extortionist Thenardier and his group, who had lured Jean Valjean into a trap. While the ex-convict had slipped through his fingers, the inspector found how the old 'gentleman' managed to free himself. On the floor was a pair of what looked like cufflinks, but was in fact, a tiny saw; Valjean had dropped them in his haste to escape the police, he supposed. Javert had actually marveled at the tiny invention, and had a pair made for him, should he have had ever been in the same situation. 'Thank God I thought of that' the inspector thought as he struggled to loosen the little makeshift saw. Much of the strength he had left seeped out of him as he tried to open the cufflinks. But at last, Javert finally release the chain, and began to cut through his bonds. Coughing and fighting away severe dizziness, he willed himself not to loose awareness again, Javert sliced through the thick bonds at his wrists, praying that he would be capable of liberating himself before his captors returned.  
  
The door opened with a loud report that made Javert raise his head quickly and groan as it throbbed mercilessly. Two bright lanterns were being held; one looked like the minion. A short almost hunched man with flame-colored balding hair, and grayish skin. The man was in company of another, who tall, had salt and pepper colored hair and was wearing fashions of what looked like the 19th century. Beside him was a man he recognized immediately.  
  
"Monsieur Holmes!" he exclaimed, surprised. When the old inspector looked at the detective, he noticed that his eyes were glazed over as though he were in some type of trance. Turning to the tall man, he snapped, "What did you do to him!"  
  
"Tut, tut, that's not a proper introduction is it?" said the man with the saltpeter hair.  
  
"I am Inspector Javert of the Paris Police and I demand to know what you did to him!" Javert half-yelled, he didn't have the strength to shout any louder.  
  
"There now, that wasn't too hard, was it?" the tall 'gentleman' said with a chuckle. "I am Professor James Moriarty. Mr. Holmes is under MY control, Monsieur, watch!" And with a nod of Moriarty's head, the detective came forward and raised his hand back. A moment later, Javert felt the heat of a horrible sting coming across his own face. The action made the old man's head throb even harder.  
  
"Holmes! S'il vous plait! (1) pour quoi? (2)" he mumbled.  
  
"I told you, Holmes is controlled by ME. There's nothing you can do to bring him out of it." Moriarty  
  
"Well, I may not be able to have power over him, but I DO know where he is. By knowing that, I have set the police on your track." Javert snarled. "I sent a message to Inspector Lestrade informing her of my location. They will be any moment now." He continued to saw through the ropes, feeling them loosen as they were severed.  
  
James Moriarty laughed heartily. "My dear man, the police are not going to arrest me, for you see, THEY have no authority in the Underground.  
  
"They will once you're dead." Javert replied with a grim smile.  
  
"Then the police will have my blood on their hands. Besides, I have already sent a message to MISS Lestrade, using Holmes' voice. I told her that I would be up top soon.  
  
"Yes, but IF you, pardon, MR. HOLMES, doesn't show up, they'll be suspicious." The old inspector pointed out.  
  
"I won't have to worry about that my good man."  
  
Javert snorted, "Inspector Lestrade may be a woman, be she is not stupid. How will she not notice his silence and his misted eyes?"  
  
Mr. Holmes will appear, but he'll capture Lestrade before she even realizes what has happened!"  
  
Javert sneered. At that moment, the binds on his wrists fell to the stone floor in tattered pieces. Javert stood and withdrew a small revolver that was hidden deep within the folds of his greatcoat. It was so cleverly hidden that no one except himself knew about it. "Striking me wasn't a good idea MONSIUER Moriarty!" The old inspector exclaimed.  
  
The professor smiled maliciously. Holmes, at Moriarty's command lifted the ionizer and prepared to shoot. "Fire, Holmes!" James Moriarty commanded; the detective stood stock-still. "FIRE!" The professor screamed even louder. There was a moment, and then by the light of the lamp, he saw Holmes's whirl around and pointed the weapon at Moriarty.  
  
Holmes grinned. "The game is up, Moriarty!" said Holmes in his normal tone. Javert too lifted the pistol so that it was level with the criminal's heart.  
  
Moriarty stood dumbfounded for a moment, then cackled. "Ahh.now THIS is a challenge! I WAS hoping with a duel with one, but I am faced with two. Tell me Holmes, how DID you escape the control of the Crimenotizer? (3)  
  
"It was very simple Moriarty. But I will not explain it; I think I would like to leave you to figure it out." It was when Javert felt a sharp burning in his shoulder that made him dropped the pistol, which disappeared into the darkness. He noticed that the rat-man was missing. Cursing himself internally, he whirled around and found Moriarty's assistant pointing an ionizer at him.  
  
"I wouldn't move if I were you!" the rat man hissed. Javert heard the thick French in his accent and grimaced.  
  
"Monsieur, why give up your French pride for this scum of an Englishman?" he nodded to Moriarty.  
  
"DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MASTER THAT WAY!" the grey man bellowed brandishing the gun again at Javert's heart.  
  
"Ah well, like master like minion," the inspector said calmly "both rotten to the core."  
  
The angered minion fired but Javert was quicker. With one swift step, the old man dodged the oncoming bullet and was in reach of the rat man. The inspector quickly wrapped his massive hand over the minion's and pried the weapon out of the man's hand. Another quick motion and the inspector had the rat man's arm twisted behind his back, and was holding the ionizer.  
  
'What say you know Monsieur? Not so proud now, are you? Ha! Do you yield?" Javert exclaimed all this with a triumphant smile on his face.  
  
"Never!" the man yelped. The minion stomped on Javert's boot, making the old man releases his grip. Javert gasped as a powerful blow to his ribs sent him flying backwards, causing him to strike a wall. His whole upper body seemed to be on fire as his vision was starting to become indistinct. Breathing heavily, he watched as Holmes grappled with Moriarty and his minion. Sherlock Holmes managed to knock the rat man unconscious, leaving him only to grapple with his nemesis.  
  
Moments later, Javert felt the ground beginning to shake underneath him. Heavy slabs of pavement from the ceiling started to litter the floor around him. Looking over at the young detective, Javert could see that he and Moriarty were fighting. Holmes was battling with his walking stick and his nemesis with his fists.  
  
Holmes cried out, "Monsieur, GO! I will handle Moriarty!"  
  
"But-"he began to protest.  
  
Holmes said sharply "GO!"  
  
The roofing was falling in huge chunks as he scrambled to his feet and headed to the exit. By the light of an abandoned lantern, Javert could see his weapon. Picking it up, he aimed towards the criminal, who was in full view and could, at that moment, be taken. Javert prayed that he would not shoot Holmes in the process and pulled the trigger. The bullet grazed the villain's arm, but left him shortly off balance, giving Holmes a chance to overtake his opponent. He heard voices and ran as fast as his injured body would allow him to run. The light of an "illuminator" caught his attention, seconds passed and Inspector Lestrade, Watson, and the teen-agers came into view.  
  
Javert sank to the ground as they ran up to him. He felt HORRIBLE! The old man's breathing became even shallower; his face was covered in icy sweat.  
  
"Javert! Where's Holmes?" The woman asked in a hurried tone,  
  
With the last of his strength, he turned and pointed to the direction in which he just came. "There," he whispered, and then collapsed into the robot's arms in a dead faint.  
  
To be continued.... One More chapter to go Folks!  
  
(1) S'il vous plait: Please!  
  
(2) Porqoui? Why?  
  
(3) Criminotizer is a machine in the 22nd century that turns regular people to criminals. 


	10. Chapter 11: Waking, Recuperation and Det...

Hard Look into the Future (Chapter 11)  
  
Hello again all! Here is the 11th chapter of my story. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
EternalDoclight *Dodges fish* LOL. You are welcome glad you like it.  
  
Jaka Ray: Opps! I guess he's resilient, lol. Thank you!  
  
Maureen: Thank you for doing that for me! Thanks SO MUCH for your kind review! I appreciate it! ^_^ Elendil Star-Lover: hmm...tough question. I guess people are changed into criminals because 1. It makes it easy for the leader to order them around and 2. b/c the police would never suspect the criminals because the people that they crimontize have no record of crime. LOL that story was funny! Thanks for pointing it out and thanks for the reviews.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 11: Waking, recuperation and Determination  
  
Javert felt as though he were on a cloud of nothingness. All the pain that he had felt previously had seemed to melt away into oblivion. He felt so odd, so at peace. Could he be DEAD? The old inspector hoped not. There was so much that he wanted to do so many things that needed to be put right again. Yet, he was happy here, lying on this warm void, wishing that he did not have to go anywhere. Suddenly he saw a bright white light burst forth, causing Javert to squint his eyes shut. Something seemed to be pulling at him. The warm void that he felt disappeared and replaced with a swift rush of cold air. Something nagged at him to open his eyes.  
  
When he did, the only objects he saw where fuzzy and blurred. When the haze dissipated, the old inspector recognized the face of Inspector Lestrade, peering down at him. His eyes darted around the room, taking in the dun-colored walls with turquoise borders. The old man felt so heavy, as though he could not move at all. Something cool seemed to be flowing through his lungs. When he realized that something was covering his mouth and nose, he began to panic and thrash about, not caring that the movement caused every muscle in his body to burn.  
  
"Mr. Javert, calm down, you're alright!" he heard the voice of Lestrade cry out, and suddenly the cool air was suddenly gone, replaced with a fire that seemed to rip through his lungs. A moment later, felt the pain dull, as the face of another woman in a white lab coat came into his vision. It took a minute for him to understand that the 'woman' was a robot. Around him were "machines" that beeped every few minutes. He realized that he was attached to the instruments and a new wave of panic filled him.  
  
"How are you feeling now, Mr. Javert?" it asked in a monotone voice. Ignoring the metal 'woman,' he looked over to Lestrade.  
  
"How long have I..." the old man whispered.  
  
"Four days", the woman police officer cut in, "You had a high fever most of the time and on top of that, a broken shoulder blade, bumps, bruises, and abrasions."  
  
"And Mr. Holmes?" he inquired anxiously.  
  
"He's fine," Lestrade replied "just some minor cuts and scratches."  
  
"I see. What about Professor Moriarty?"  
  
Lestrade shook her head, "Dead. The morgue examiner said that his heart, er literally exploded. It just couldn't take the stress of being shot and being brought back to life." She explained solemnly. Javert shuddered. No man, no matter how evil should die as the Professor did. The door opened and Sherlock Holmes entered, flanked by Watson and the three teenagers.  
  
"Good evening Monsieur Javert, glad to see you're awake." Holmes said cheerfully  
  
Javert looked over to Wiggins. "What happened after I was knocked unconscious?"  
  
"I managed to get out; I wasn't seen. I contacted the inspector to tell her that you had been taken."  
  
"We all went to find you and Mr. 'Olmes." The young teenaged girl cut in "After you were.captured."  
  
Javert nodded, then said "Mr. Holmes, Professor Moriarty was talking about a..Que s'appelle-t-il? (1) A.'Crimonitizer'. Is that..what I think it is ?  
  
The detective nodded. « It's a machine that brainwashes a person into doing crime Holmes said solemnly  
  
"How did you escape it then?" he asked suddenly gaping at the younger man.  
  
Holmes grinned. "I didn't. Fenwick, that rat looking man was holding my walking stick. When he was trying to catch up with Moriarty, I saw him trip one of the wires connecting to the machine, which turned out to be the one that causes a person to be crimnotized. I had no problem making him believe that I had been under his power. I apologize for hitting you, by the way." Everyone in the room (except the robot nurse) gaped at him.  
  
"You HIT him?" the woman inspector asked incredulous.  
  
"Just to make sure that my ruse was not discovered," he replied.  
  
"Yeah, but REALLY! Was that necessary!" she fired back. Javert snorted through his nose.  
  
"You were sayin' a little while ago that 'e couldn't 'andle."  
  
The two women battled for a few moments, with occasional input from Wiggins or Holmes. Javert chuckled, and yawned quietly, suddenly realizing that he was extremely tired. The voices started to fade as the sleep pulled at his tired body. He closed his eyes, muttering something like "intolerable technology" and soon glided into a peaceful sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Javert woke feeling as though there was another person occupying the room. A robust man in a white lab coat sat in the chair next to the bed, apparently waiting for him to wake. He smiled as he brought himself to awareness.  
  
"Ah, good evening M'suier Javert. I am Professor Hargreaves."  
  
Javert nodded. "You were the man who was attacked." The other man grimaced in response.  
  
"I came by to give you a message. Mr. Holmes told me about you. My friend, who's also a scientist, has been working on a time portal machine. It may or may not send you back to your own time. There's also a possibility that it could kill you, especially if you're not in the best of health. "I understand, thank you Professor Hargreaves." The robust man nodded.  
  
"Now, I must be going. The doctor wouldn't be happy if I exhausted you. Good day."  
  
"Good day, Professor."  
  
A few days past, the inspector concentrated on regaining his strength. Along with the necessities, Javert began to get up and walk the perimeter of his hospital room. The police inspector always did this when during "Nap Time" (He snorted at this; Javert was neither a old man who needed naps nor a man who would drop everything in order to sleep.)The old man thought that the doctors would disapprove of it. Meanwhile, Mr. Holmes had brought him the "Vids" so that he could learn everything possible about the new century and another set of Mr. Holmes' clothes (because he absolutely detested wearing a hospital gown.)  
  
One afternoon, while walking the room, he heard a tap at the door, and open with a light squeaking noise. With some difficulty, the old inspector turned around to see who had come in. A woman with cropped light brown hair, emerald colored eyes and a white lab coat, holding a clipboard under her arm stood in the doorway.  
  
Groaning inwardly, he said in his most polite but forceful tone, "Yes? How can I be of service to you?"  
  
"Mister Javert, I'm Doctor Cushing of Midguard." She said in a heave English accent. "I came to investigate your claim that you're from the 19th century." Javert froze in his tracks  
  
"Do you doubt my word? How dare you! My personal business is my own!"  
  
She sighed "I meant no harm. I am here for YOUR benefit."  
  
Javert snorted through his nose. "I think it more to serve you if you left me alone and kept to your own concerns." He snapped.  
  
"There's no reason to be smart mouthed with me, sir," Cushing replied in a harsh tone.  
  
Javert glared at her before striding over to the closest that held his greatcoat, pulling from its depths his police identification and a French bank note. Turning to the woman, he slapped the two items into her hand. She regarded the identification and money and said, "are you bribing me, sir?"  
  
"No," he growled. "I want to prove that I AM from the 19th century. I learned from the vids Mr. Holmes brought me of a process where they exam the age of an object to see how old the object is. Test it, and I swear that I came from the 19th century. If not, then by all means, throw me into a sanitarium."  
  
The woman seemed to agree. Nodding she went to the door, putting Javert's possessions in her pocket. Javert turned his back to her as she left. As she turned to close the door, he called out "Doctor Cushing,"  
  
She turned and faced him "Yes Mr. Javert?"  
  
"I suggest you don't make an assumption before you have the facts. " He said coldly. The psychologist glared at him for a moment, then shut down the door behind her with a SLAM.  
  
Javert turned back towards the window, clenching and unclenching his fists. He breathed heavily for a moment, trying to regain his composure. Feeling his strength seep from him, the old inspector felt his body sink to the ground. A moment later, he heard the chamber entrance open again. Lifting his head, he saw Lestrade and Holmes come in. The female inspector rushed to his side.  
  
"Monsieur Javert, are you all right?" She threw her arm around him, helping him to a nearby chair.  
  
"Oui, mademoiselle, thank you. I just had- a brush with Doctor Cushing."  
  
The detective and female inspector looked at each other with dismay.  
  
"You've heard of him?" Javert queried.  
  
"Er- well Cushing informed me during one of my investigations that she," Holmes pointed to his superior, "that Lestrade 'is netorious for her lapse in self-control and disregard for the safety of others.' " (2)  
  
Lestrade looked struck. "She told you that?" Holmes turned crimson.  
  
"That- witch!" she snarled "What did she want with you?"  
  
"She said she came to investigate my 'claim' that I hail from the 19th century. I gave her my identification and bank note, and told her to examine them. Won't she be surprised when they turn up true?" he gave a wry smile.  
  
To be concluded...  
  
Que s'appelle-t-il? - What is it?  
  
This came from Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd century, "The Deranged Detective" an adaptation of Conan Doyle's "Dying Detective" 


	11. Ch 12: Celebration Forgiveness, Returns

Hard Look into the Future By Ms. Neptune Holmes  
  
A/N: Hi everyone, here's the 12th chapter of my fic. Sorry it took so long. Enjoy!  
  
BTW: I decided to split this chapter into two, and have an epilogue at the end. So you'll have 2 more chapters!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A few days after his confrontation with Doctor Cushing, Javert was deemed healthy enough to leave the hospital. The old inspector rejoiced inwardly at the news. Today was also the day that he would be leaving the 22nd century forever.  
  
Once again, he stared out of the window of the hovercraft, observing the futuristic city and reflecting on everything that had happened to him over the past few days. Mr. Holmes, Lestrade, and even the "Irregulars" had come to see him during the last few days at the hospital. It felt oddly comforting that they were there. None of his colleagues had ever visited him when he was in the infirmary back in past. In fact the only one who did come to visit was the Prefect.  
  
'I have softened since arriving here. But that has helped me gain friendship.' Javert shook his head, trying to clear his mind of the thought. In the past, the thought of having friends was considered a distraction from his duty. Now, without it, the whole concept was open to him. Duty has been my main distraction, I thought I always needed it, but now I see that it kept me from having a close caring relationship, like these people. Valjean let his heart soften too, despite everything, and it made him happy. '  
  
They (he, Holmes and Lestrade) arrived at Baker Street. Not a word was spoken as the trio entered the flat.  
  
There was a shout of "SURPRISE!" when the young detective opened the door that made him jump. The room was brightly lit with Technicolor decorations.  
  
Tennyson, Diedre, Wiggins , and even Watson were standing in the middle of the sitting room, holding up crystal glasses, smiling.  
  
"Mon Dieu!(1) Chacun! (2)" Javert exclaimed.  
  
"We thought ye ought to 'ave a fair goin' off party, right guys?"  
  
"Right" chimed in Wiggins  
  
"Bur-whir beep!" Tennyson "said"  
  
"Here Here!" Exclaimed the compudroid  
  
Javert allowed himself a little smile. "Merci everyone," the old man chuckled, "No one's ever made such a fuss over me before." he took a glass from Watson's hand. Lestrade and Holmes took one from the dining table.  
  
"I propose a toast," declared Holmes, who lifted the crystal high into the air.  
  
"Here's to the defeat of Moriarty; and," he glanced over to the older inspector, "here's to new friends!"  
  
"Cheers!" everyone shouted in unison.  
  
Javert snorted as they tangy liquid went down his throat.  
  
"What is this?" He asked Deidre as she too finished her glass.  
  
"It's Global Gusher, a soda." The short haired girl said. "Alcohol was outlawed in 2093 alongside tobacco. An' were not old 'nough to have it anyway."  
  
There was a knock at the door. Watson obligingly answered it. Much to Javert's dismay, Doctor Cushing stepped in, holding his badge and money in an open hand.  
  
"Mr. Javert?", she called out The old man stepped out of the crowd of five and stepped in front of her, his eyes level with hers. "Yes, Doctor Cushing?" Javert's tone was, much to his suprise, calm and almost uncharacteristically pleasant.  
  
The psychologist handed him his possessions, "I came to give you these back." She nodded to the bank note and badge and, "she lowered her eyes demurely "to apologize." Both Sherlock Holmes and Inspector Lestrade, who had come up beside him, looked flabbergasted. "You were correct on both parts, on being from the 19th century and judging before I had the facts."  
  
The old Inspector waved his hand. "It is of little consequence, Madame, I assure you. But come, will you have a glass with us?"  
  
The fair-haired woman seemed surprised at the offer. With a gentle smile, she nodded.  
  
When the psychologist took her place within the group, Javert quieted the group, with a gentle cry for attention. Everyone looked at him, a little surprised.  
  
"I have learned much during the time I've been here" the old inspector started, "And I wish to continue to. So, I was hoping-- I could stay in the 22nd century." He glanced over to Holmes, "If you'll have me," he finished quietly.  
  
The flaxen-haired man grinned "I'd like nothing better."  
  
"However," Javert said "I must return to the past to...resolve some issues of a personal level. But, I'd love to stay here, among friend, among, my own little 'family. I have nothing left for me in Paris-in my time."  
  
"Of course." agreed the woman inspector. We'd be glad to have you." The phone rung in the other room.  
  
"I'll get it," cried the compudroid as he retreated to the hallway. A few minutes later, Watson returned. "That was Sir Evan's friend. The time machine is ready."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Javert stared at the huge machine that would take him back temporarily to the 19th century. It looked like a open doorway that had a soft glimming light coming from within it. The old inspector looked at it, determined.  
  
'I MUST do this, I must set things right and settle everything if I am to be at peace..'  
  
"Mr. Javert?" some put their hand on his shoulder, making him turn swiftly on heel. He was face to face with Professor Sanders. The man was perhaps 30 years old, with dark brown hair, emerald eyes and was wearing a lab coat.  
  
"Oui, I am ready."  
  
"Now," said the younger man, handing him a small heavy triangle shaped object with a red button in the middle. "This will bring you back to the 22nd century. You can go back for one hour only. Any longer, and you will not be able to come back, I don't think my machine can hold any longer than that. "  
  
"I understand." Javert husked  
  
"What shall I set the time to?" Professor Sanders called as he went to the control panel.  
  
"June 6th, 1832, about 11:30 p.m." replied Javert.  
  
There was the sound of clicking, before Sanders yelled, "Alright, go through!"  
  
Javert glanced back once at the group standing behind him. The three teenagers, Lestrade, Holmes, Watson, and even Doctor Cushing all wished him good luck. He nodded, and faced the time portal again. Frowning, the old inspector stepped to the machine confidently. He hesitated for a moment, then disappeared through the portal.  
  
To be continued...  
  
~End Notes~ Yes I do realize that the time portal was a little cliché, but I didn't know how else to send him back.  
  
BTW: For those who were wondering, alcohol as well as smoking products were outlawed in the 22nd century, so they were drinking soda!  
  
Mon Dieu!- My God!  
  
Chacun!- Everyone 


	12. Chapter 13: Past, Present and Future

**Hard Look Into The Future (Chapter 13 and Epilouge)**

_Hello! After a long hiatus, I decided to finish up this story. Hope you enjoy it! _

**_Ibilis: Javert needs to go back and solve his problems by himself, he has to do it on his own; Holmes can't do it for him ._**

Note: Italics represents thoughts of the characters.

Chapter 13: Past, Present, Future  


A sudden burst of light broke through the darkness of the night on the Pont-au-Change

as a man stepped forth from it. Javert looked back just in time to see the portal disappear from behind him. He sighed, pulled out his watch and glanced at it.

_12:00, what was I doing at this time?_ He asked himself, and then the old inspector

remembered. _That's right, I had just escorted Valjean home and was here. _

Silently groaning at the sudden ache of his muscles, Javert walked swiftly off the viaduct and navigated the streets to the ex-convict's home. His sense of direction being what it was he had no problem locating the house again. On the doorstep, the old police officer paused before he knocked, gathering his wits and his courage for him to execute what he was about to do. He had no words for the moment, though he expected that now, with the convict's final goodbyes to his daughter, Valjean would surrender willingly to him.

Javert rapped on the heavy wooden door, and was surprised when he came face to face with the old convict himself. They met eyes, and Javert could have sworn that there was a resigned look in that wrinkled face.

"Inspector," Valjean said, straightening, "I had wondered where you had gone. I thought you were going to retrieve re-enforcements," the ex-con looked over the inspector's shoulder and seeing no one, continued, "but that doesn't seem to be the case. I am ready to give myself up to you, M' le Inspector, I have said goodbye to my Cosette, and now that I am sure of her future, I cannot stay as I might interfere it."

The old convict was a little surprised, not to mention a little troubled, when a small smile crept over Javert's face. "I am happy to hear that, Valjean, because I have decided to let you go." He put his hand up to stop any protests the man might have started. "Please, don't ask why, you know as well as I that I could not take you in, even if it is my duty, you…kept me from being able to do so.You neednot worry about me, Valjean, I have a path already set out for myself. So I bid you farewell and good luck." and without another word, the old inspector turned on heel, and walked into the night.

* * *

It was an easier fare than he thought to return to the 22nd Century. Everyone was standing nearby greeted him with smilesand welcome backs, which he recieved graciously and which made a amused laugh. 

Sherlock Holmes placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Did you...finish what you needed to do, M' le Inspector?"

the older detective looked back and saw the light of the portal evaporate, then nodded.

_At last_ he thought, _Now we can both live in peace_.

* * *

_**Epilouge**_

Journal: May 9th, 2106

_I cannot believe that it has already been one year since my arrival here in the 22nd Century. Time seemed to have moved so quickly. Mr. Holmes and the others have been so kind this past year, and I have truely no words that would thank them for it. I have, in the past year,aidedMr. Holmes, Inspector Lestrade and the "Irregulars" __(whatyoung Deidre, Wiggins, and Tennyson call themselves) insolving crimes and mysteries. Never has a day gone by where haven'tenjoyed this company. I believe that I now understand what Valjean has accomplished in his life, to reedem himself, as I am now, and to do so by being surrounded by those who care most for me. It was odd and uncofortable for me at first, but now, it's as though they were alway there. _

Javert closed the diary and nimbly fastened the lock.

"M'siuer Javert, come! The Game's Afoot!" He heard his companion call from the other room. Grinining slyly, he pushed his chair back and soon followed the fair haired man out the door, and on to his next adventure.

The End.

**A/N:** _I hope you enjoyed this story, as much as I did writing it. Please forgive me for taking so long to write this. I hope to maybe write an alternate ending to the story as well.Aurevoir!_


End file.
